Out Playing The Player
by kec7
Summary: Bella happens to go to the same college as her brothers. What happens when the biggest player, Edward Cullen, takes intrest in her. Can her brothers save her before she gets hurt?- WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Before You Begin

Before we Begin:

Hey y'all this is a brand new story and is co- written by me and my bff also known as kady4. We both hope you enjoy! All characters are human and they don't live in forks. Instead they live in Georgia. At the moment Esme and Carlisle are not in the story, but things always change. Enjoy!


	2. This cannot be happening

"Bella!!!" Emmett and Jasper managed to scream in unison. As I turned around I saw my two intimidating brothers charging from across the campus. I noticed they were not happy and I thought over what I had done the last few days. All of a sudden they halted right in front of me and glared. As I thought about all the stupid things I had done, I remembered the party from last weekend. I got totally wasted and started making out with this random guy. Jasper, who was always a little less dramatic, started yelling at me. "What were you thinking? You could have been raped or something!" Jasper yelled a little too loud and people started staring. I looked around and suddenly regretted it because I hated being the center of attention. I turned back to my brothers and they saw the embarrassment in my eyes. They were about to apologize but I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked away annoyed. Will there be one time when my brothers don't but into my business? They really need to get a girlfriend or something. I walked into my new apartment and was tackled by my roommate/best friend, Alice. Alice was born and raised in Mississippi, but moved here on a gymnastic scholarship. I am often scared to come home because, the girl loves to shop and I definitely hate shopping. She likes to drag me out on all day trips, but they are just awful! "Alice! What is it this time?" I asked nervously and afraid of her answer. The little munchkin answered "I bought the most amazing shoes today!"

I went into my kitchen and realized we didn't have any food, since Alice was at practice, I drove down to Publix (A/N- Publix is a grocery store in the south) and as I was turning the corner of the isle I accidently ran my cart into a completely gorgeous guy. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized but was cut off. He said "its okay, Bella, No blood no foul." I stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out how this gorgeous guy knew my name so I asked "How do you know my name?" The moment the question came from my lips he smiled a crooked smile and said "I'm on the wrestling team with your brothers and I vaguely remember making out at last weekend's party, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." At that moment my jaw dropped to my ankles and I looked like a stupid goldfish. The next thing I knew a strong, large hand landed upon my shoulder and I looked up to see my big teddy bear of a brother, Emmett. He had the protective big-brotherly "you touch her I kick your ass" look. Edward said a quick goodbye and walked into the produce section. I turned around and faced Em, who had a very rare frown on his face. Emmett was famous for his smile and he rarely frowned. I braced myself for the explanation to the frown. "Bella, do you have any idea who that was?" Emmett asked. I looked around embarrassed."Uhh...Sort of. That was Edward Cullen." I said confused. Emmett chuckled."Bella, he's a player. You were making out with the player at the party. He's sort of got this uhh...reputation..." Emmett started."Go on, Emmett." I said quickly. Emmett smirked."Not here, Bells. Let's go to your apartment." Emmett said.

We walked into the apartment, Alice was still gone so I didn't have to dodge any head on attack. I sat down on the large couch. Emmett paced around the room in front of me.

"Okay Emmett. Tell me. I want to know...Please?" I whispred. He stopped

pacing and looked at me.

"Bella, when he...if he...ever touches you again...I'll kill him. Bella he

is... He sleeps around with girls. Jasper said you could have been raped, and

he was right. Edward does that, Bella. Please...Please trust us, Bella. We

know what we're talking about." Emmett said angrily. I was shocked. Edward

seemed like a nice guy.

"Emmett, I don't believe you. You are trying to scare me and it isn't

working." I said quietly.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why can't you get it through your head! I'm your big

brother! I wouldn't want anything to hurt you! That's why Jasper and I are

trying to protect you! If you don't let me, I'm going to have

to...uhhh...uhh..." Emmett said angrily. I love that even though he's so huge

he can't come up with a single threat.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said laughing.

"I'll uhh..uhh...call dad!" Emmett said. I stopped laughing. He smirked. He

knew that I would cave when my dad was involved. Just as he said the last word, Alice ran through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. I was about to say something when I noticed that they were stareing at each other like two blind people seeing the sun for the first time. This could not be happening!


	3. Trouble

APOV- Alice's point of view

OMG!!! This is the best day of my life!! This morning I bought the cutest shoes and I was voted routine of the week by the gymnastics team and then I get asked out by a total hottie!!! So I was walking into my loft and sitting on the couch was my Hercules. His name is Emmett and well he is sort of Bella's Brother. We went on a date tonight and it was amazing. He picked me up in his jeep and we went to dinner at Aspens. After dinner we went to see the new Fast and Furious movie and after he bought me a Milkshake at McDonalds. Emmett is a really sweet guy and he is very protective of his little sis. When we arrived at my doorstep he gave me a little kiss goodnight and when our lips touched it felt like electricity went through me. I sighed happily and quietly. I couldn't believe that Emmett and I already

had that kind of reaction towards each other. I really like him. I saw the

curtain move in the corner of my eye. It was Bella. Couldn't she wait

patiently until I told her what happened? I guess not. She probably saw that I kissed her brother. Her super hot and strong brother. Not that I would ever

admit that out loud...

EMPOV- Emmett Point of View

I think I like Alice, I'm definitely asking her out again, now I to go deal with Cullen, the bastard trying to go after my sister. If he touches her I will kill him!

EPOV- Edwards Point of View

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your pants on" I yelled at the person banging on my door at 2:30 in the morning. I opened the door and next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall with my neck wrapped in Emmett Swan's hand. "Hello Emmett, What can I do for you this morning?" I asked in my smart-ass voice. He said in a very low voice so that I could only hear "Edward I'm telling you now, If you touch my little sister, Jasper and I will kill you. We know what you do and if you even get within 100 yards of our sister, you will be missing a member. This is the first and final warning." He released me and I fell straight on my ass. Now I'm more motivated than ever to get close to Bella, now I just have to watch my back and front. "Bella Swan you will be mine" I said to myself after Emmett left.

Bella POV

I was sitting and talking with Alice about the date that she had just had

with my brother. She had a sparkle or something in her eyes. She was so happy.

I nodded and awwed at the right times. I was barely paying attention. My phone went off. I looked at Alice and went over to pick it up. The caller was

unknown.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" a voice asked.

"Yea. Who is this?" I asked and looked over at Alice confused.

"This is Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you'd like to go to a party with

me." Edward asked.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. My brothers won't like if I'm hanging

out with you." I said nervously.

"It'll be alright, Bella. You wouldn't have to tell them. It could be our

little secret." Edward whispered.

"I...don't know. Maybe." I said confused.

"Please, Bella?" Edward begged. I couldn't refuse him. He sounded so desperate.

"Alright. I guess." I said sighing.


	4. Party!

BPOV

Why did I agree to go to the party with Edward? If Emmett or Jasper find out we are both as good as dead. It was stupid I know. It's just that I couldn't seem to stay away from Edward. I'll just have to be even more careful when Jasper or Emmett were around. I bet Emmett would bring Alice too, and I bet that she would keep him distracted for me. Jasper was also bringing this girl he just met her named Rosalie. I bet I could get Rosalie to do me a favor. She seemed nice...or menacing. never mind. I'll just hope that Alice can keep them both busy. I got Edward's building which is where the party is being held. I opened the door and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I found that the party had already started and looked like it had been going on for a while. I looked around the room for Edward. I saw someone who looked like Edward tangled up with some tramp. He looked around the room. When he saw me, he stood up and smiled.

"Bella!" He called happily.

"Hey Edward." I said walking over to him.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked happily. Werid. I wasn't

really that thirsty, but his face lit up when he asked if I wanted a drink. I

guess one drink wouldn't be bad...

"Sure." I said nervously. He smiled again.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Edward said. The way he said Sweetheart

made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't know what it was, but something kept

tugging me in my gut. This weird feeling. Edward walked off to go get my

drink. I saw Emmett from across the room. He had an arm around Alice's

shoulder. He looked up and saw me and frowned angrily. He whispered something

in Alice's ear, and she nodded and looked over at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked me over the loud music. I

shrugged. I had no idea what to say to him.

EPOV

I was about to slip the drugs into her drink but I couldn't and I don't know why. She wasn't like the other girls and frankly im scared shitless of her brothers. They are the co-captains of the wrestling team and jasper is on the baseball team. I looked back at her and I felt butterflies in my stomach I think I may be falling for this girl.

EMPOV

"WHAT THE HELL IS BELLA DOING HERE BY HERSELF???" jasper and I said at the same time. All of a sudden I saw Cullen looking at her from the bar. I leaned down to Alice to see if it would be okay if we left and she said "of course, I don't want Edward near her either." I looked over to jasper and we nodded knowing what we had to do and she wasn't going to go without a fight. "Bella, What are you doing here?" I asked and her only response was a shrug. Jasper walked over to the other side of her and we picked her up by her elbows. Once she was in the car she went silent. I walked Alice and her to the doorstep and opened the door. After I kissed Alice goodnight, I couldn't help but worry that Cullen was up to something.


	5. passing Notes

BPOV

"No, NO, No, No, No" I yelled at my brothers. How could they make me move out of my apartment and into the new 4 bedroom 4 bath rental house they rented. So now I'm living with my two big ass brothers and Alice. I don't know when they became so controlling of my life, now I'm only allowed out of my house by myself when I have class, other than those couple hours I'm stuck with them. And as far as Edward goes I am forbidden to see him. I have one class with him but again im not alone in that class, Im under the protective watch of Jasper. One time during class, Edward came up to me and tried to talk to me, but Jasper walked into the room. Edward backed off and walked away. What had the two of them done to him? I really like Edward. Why couldn't they just be happy for me. At least I didn't like Mike Newton. Mike Newton was just awful. He is a stalker. One day he randomly came up to me and asked me how the beach was and if I got hurt when my brother pushed me. I didn't tell him any of those things. He is really creepy. He tried out for the wrestling team. It was pretty funny. It was the funniest thing I have seen in ages!

"Bella" Angela, the girl who sits next to me in sociology which is the only class with Edward, said.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Edward said to give this to you." Angela said handing me a piece of paper.

Dearest Bella,

I'm so sorry that our plans got ruined that one night. I hope I can make it

up to you. What do you think? I'll hope you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to

get you in trouble with your brothers.

Love,

Edward

Love. He wrote Love. Awww...Bella No he's a player. I closed my eyes and took

a deep breath. I didn't know what to do. Should I trust him? I wrote down a

quick reply and handed it to Angela.

Edward,

I forgive you. I think that maybe you could make it up to me. What do you

have in mind?

Bella

Dearest Bella,

What class can you skip Friday? I would really love to take you to lunch. Is it possible you can get away from your brothers for an hour possibly?

Love,

Edward

Angela passed me the note once again.

Edward,

I will try to get away from Spanish, which I have at 11 on Friday. Hope to see you soon!

Bella

Just as I was passing it to Angela, Jasper grabbed the note and read it. Before he looked at me, he gave Edward the look that says I'm going to kill you, and then he looked at me, Oh Shit!


	6. WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Hey y'all

We want to keep this story going as long as we can but we are going to need ur help. We need ideas to keep going. So if yall have and ideas of what you want to see happen we would really appreciate it. You can PM me or Kady4.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed

Love,

Kec7 and Kady4


	7. He's a Player Bella

I looked at the clock above the teacher's head. The next second the bell

rang, and I was trying to run out of the class, but the teacher called my

name.

"Isabella Swan!" Professor Anderson called after me. I walked back into the

class room and sighed.

"Yes?" I said quietly. I saw Edward gathering his things together really

slowly. Jasper had already left the room, but I bet he was waiting outside for

me.

"Isabella, your report was...incredible! It was the highest grade in the

class. I wanted to congrutalate you personally. That's all." she said.

"Thank you very much." I said happily. I turned to walk out of the room, but

she called after me one last time.

"Oh and Isabella I would appreciate it if you did not pass notes with Edward

during class." Professor Anderson yelled. Edward was still in the room and

smirked. I walked outside to see Jasper AND Emmett waiting for me. Great.

Emmett knew. His face was furious.

"Bella." A musical voice whispered from behind me. I knew who it was

instantly. Edward.

"Yes, Edward." I said out of breath. He smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you on friday." he whispered. My eyes grew

wide in panic.

"Edward, we can't meet up! Jasper...he saw the note. I'm sorry.

Maybe...another time." I whispered quickly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I...I'll see you later." he said and walked off. I saw the

same blonde tramp from the other night put her arms around him. I was furious.

He wanted to hang out with me but he had a girlfriend!

"What did we tell you, Bella? He's a player. You can't trust him. You had

better not be meeting him on Friday either." Jasper said angrily. I nodded.

"Yea. I...cancelled with him. I guess you're right." I said sadly. The thing

was that...I wanted to get closer to Edward even more now. They both heard the sadness in my voice and just as I turning to go into the parking deck, I was wrapped up in one of Emmett's bear hugs. As much as I love them both, I wish they would back off a little. Friday went by so fast and I was glad it was the weekend. I hadn't heard from Edward since thrusday, and for some reason I was devastated. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice had Practice so I was left at home alone without my car and under house arrest. It was barely noon and already 98 degrees. I looked down at my arm and noticed I was really pale. Since I had nothing better to do I put on my bikini and headed out back to lay out and get some sun. The minute I laid down I started to daydream about Edward but was brought back to reality moments later when I heard the gate door open and close. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE EDWARD" I yelled when he came around the corner of the deck.

A/N- We would like to thank soccershadow3 for the house arrest idea!


	8. Oh Snap!

Hey Y'all sorry it took so long to update, Kady and I have both been really busy. Thanks for the review and we would like at least 5 more before we update again.

Bella POV  
"Bella! I know what this looks like...Actually that's a lie. I have no idea  
what this looks like. Why don't you explain to me what you think I'm doing  
here." Edward said.  
"Edward, get out of here...please?" I asked not really meaning it. I wanted  
him to stay so much, but what Emmett and...Jasper...where are they? Hmm...  
What about Alice. Oh they're at practice that should be ending...soon?  
Possibly. I don't have a phone or anything...Hmm..  
"Bella, darling, you don't really want me to leave do you?" Edward laughed. I  
glared at him. How could he know? It's not like he's a mind reader or  
anything.  
"Uhh...Jasper, Emmett, and Aice could come home at any time, yet you don't  
even care? What do you know that I don't? And shouldn't you be at practice  
too?" I asked remembering that he was on the same team as my brothers.  
"Oh yea...about that... You see... I sort of took today off. I called in sick and as for your brothers, I will take my chances. I will take the pain any day if it means I get to see you." AWW that was so sweet, how could Edward be so sweet and be a bad guy?  
"Bells we're home." Emmett called from inside the house. Oh Snap! I looked at Edward and he was frozen. " Eddy, Get out of here before they see you, If they find you here with me in nothing but a bikini they will kill you! You and I both know that." Edward ran through the gate but not before he came and kissed me on my cheek. I am seriously falling hard for Edward Cullen!

Edward's Pov  
I came into the gate to the most beautiful sight. Bella in a bikini, wait I sound kind of obsessed and perverted. But what can I say I really like this girl. We talked for a little bit before I heard the big evil teddy bear himself Emmett scream through the house "I'm home." I froze for a minute and then went up and kissed Bella on the cheek and ran off. How I wanted to kiss more than her cheek. Sometimes Big Evil teddy bears have really bad timing and I hate him all the more.

I'll see her tomorrow. I'll keep calling in sick until I get my chance to see her and...kiss more than just her cheek. That'll be my goal. If it's the last thing I do. The only problem is that...Jasper and Bella are in my class tomorrow. I would have to act sick in that class too to make it seem legit. hmm...It'll all be worth it in the end especailly if Tanya doesn't come in and run everything like...the last girl I really liked... That Tanya doesn't know when to stop! She couldn't just leave me alone. Speaking of Tanya my phone was ringing, and she was calling. Stupid ringtone...Don' t trust Me by 3OH!3, It fits her perfectly!

"Tanya! What have I told you about programming my phone with those crappy ringtones! And why do you keep calling me! I'm tired of it." I yelled angrily.  
"Edward, sweetie! You don't mean that. You love the ringtones. They're hilarous! Anyways...you don't need to be rude. I heard you weren't feeling well today. That's why I didn't see you at practice. Are you feeling better? I could come and take care of you if you want." Tanya said suggesitively. I gagged. She is disgusting! I wouldn't even go for her.  
"No, I'm good. Leave me alone, Tanya." I yelled.  
"Tanya? Huh Eddie boy?" a booming voice called from behind me. I turned and looked to see who was there. Emmett. Oh God, I won't have to act sick tomorrow. All of a sudden I was laying flat on my ass on the ground.

" I saw you through the window, you little shit! What did I tell you about leaving my sister alone!" He kicked me in the side and then I saw jasper was there too! "OH SHIT!" was all I muttered before I got the beating of a lifetime.

The next day in class I walked into the room with a black eye and scratches all over my face. I saw Bella gasp and stare in shock. In fact the entire class stared at me. I should have just fake sick. I sighed and sat down. Jasper walked in and saw everyone staring at me. He smirked and took a seat next to Bella. Bella looked over at Jasper and smacked him on the head. Maybe the black eye was worth it.


	9. Author's Note

Hey Y'all

Im sorry for the AN I hate them with a passion but I have been really busy with getting ready for finals and we will try to get the next chapter up soon but I haven't had time so please don't be mad. I still need ideas so please PM me if you have some. Please Review and I will update faster!

Lots of Love,

Kec7


	10. Biggest Flirt goes to

Hey y'all we had a creative idea so here is a new chapter…

Over the next few days, I decided to make things extremely difficult for Edward. I couldn't let my brothers find out that I still like him despite their attempts to get him to seem like an awful guy. I flirted with every guy...and I mean EVERY guy. I got up in the morning and once I stepped out of the house, I couldn't stop flirting for one second. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward standing at his car staring at me. I walked over to a couple of guys standing a few cars away from where Emmett parked.  
"Hey, hottie! Love the car." I said loudly.  
"Thanks, beautiful." the guy winked. Thankfully I didn't blush.

In the class Edward, Jasper and I Had together, Instead of sitting in my normal seat, I sat next to a God with long hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Beautiful I'm James got a Name?" I was asked by the hazel eyed hottie.

"Yeah Handsome the name is Bella." I replied right before looking at Jasper and Edward both with Daggers aiming directly at James in their eyes.

I got up the courage and asked James to the Greek soriety party I was planning on going to tonight.

" Hey James, wanna go to a party tonight and drink lots of ouzo?"

"sure darlin, isn't that the stuff you go Opa! To?

"Sure is honey, Pick me up at 7?"

"you bet!" he said right as class ended

I walked out of the classroom as quickly as I possibly could. Edward still managed to catch up to me.  
"You know...that jerk isn't going to be paying any attention to you all night. He's just gonna use you." Edward whispered. I turned to face him.  
"Oh really? Since when do you care who I spend my time with? Go... make-out with Tanya or something." I said annoyed. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Gotta go, Sweetheart. I'll see you later." Edward whispered and slowed his steps.  
"Hey Eric! Did you get a haircut? 'Cause it's totally hot." I said a little too loud.  
"Yea. Glad you likey the hair." Eric said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Bella!" Jasper called from behind me. Oh great! Over-protective big brother alert!

Back at the House

"Bella do you have any idea what you are doing?" Jasper yelled as he pased in front of me.

"Jazz, chill im just tryin to have some fun!"

"Fine Bella just be careful"

"Wazz up family" Emmett asked as he entered the door

"Oh nothing much we got to call Mom, oh and our sister was flirting with every single guy she saw today" jasper said nonchalantly

"BELLA!!!!!" Emmett screamed, Thanks Jazz you had to open your large trap!

"Chilax, Emmett!" I yelled. Emmett's hands balled up into fists.  
"You're off flirting with every guy, and you're telling me to...'chilax'? huh!?" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and laugh.  
"Sorry, Em. I guess I should follow your example...oh wait a second... I did. Maybe I should follow Jazz's example...oh wait that would mean acting like an over-protective jerk who is totally obessed with a girl and won't tell her because he's such a freaking coward!" I screamed at them.  
"Bella! I'm...telling you this because I care. Stop acting like a two-year-old. Nothing and I mean NOTHING will make us change our minds about Edward. You need to find someone else and move on." Jasper said quietly.  
" I am trying to find someone else...I'm just flirtin' with the entire school to figure out who though..." I said annoyed and ran off.  
"Just let her go, Emmett. Let her think things through..." Jasper sighed.

"bella, I want cookies!" Emmett screamed upstairs

After I Finished making Cookies I Checked my cell:

New text message from: Edward

Bella, baby I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm completely in love with you and I don't like seeing you flirting with everything that has junk in between their 2 legs! Please call me!

Did Edward just say that he loves me?

Is it a joke? What will Bella do? Why won't Emmett tell Alice he loves her? Why did Emmett want a cookie so bad? Find out next time on OUT PLAYING THE PLAYER! BUM BUM BUM!


	11. AN Sorry

Hey y'all we r so sorry it is taking us this long to get a new chapter out but we have been dealing with personal issues and such… We need some inspiration like PMs and reviews and we really need to know if we should even continue it. So let either me or Katy4 know.

Love u all

Kec7 and Katy4


	12. Guess What!

Hey Y'all, We really need y'all to review so to give u some new things to review we are giving u all a preview of the next chap! We want at least 10 reviews b4 we continue! I have just been feeling uninspired and so has Kady4 so we need ur help!

Kady4 and Kec7

Edward POV

"Did you send it?" James asked me anxiously. I looked over at him and rolled

my eyes. We were hangin' out in my apartment. Playin' Xbox 360 and talkin'.

"Yea. I sent it to her." I said. He smiled.

"Do you think she'll respond?" He asked.

"Uhh... how am I supposed to know? I'm not goin' to call her and ask her if

she's goin' to respond or not." I said annoyed.

"Shut up, Edward. You're close to her, so I thought you'd know if she would

or not." James said.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we're not _**that**_

close." I said getting angry.

"Did you just say burst your bubble? Don't only girls say that?" James

laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Ooh I'm soo scared." James said sarcastically.

"Whatever, James." I said not looking at him.

"Yo, Cullen. Are you up for a little game?" James asked with a

mysterious(spelled right?) look in his eye.

James and I have always been in competition If something

isn't a game, we turn it into one somehow. The truth is that I couldn't stand

any of James' ideas or stupidness. He could honestly make a monkey look smart.

"I'm in." I said without missing a beat. I couldn't stand to lose anything or

let a game or bet pass me bye.

"Great. Here's how it's goin' to work..." James started.

Bella POV

What. The. Hell??? Just as I was about to respond, Alice popped into the room.

" Hey! Whats with that look on your face, I don't like it! Smile!!!!!" Alice said as she started jumping on my bed. I'm going to kill Emmett for giving her coffee! Like that girl needs caffeine and sugar!

Alice POV

I was Jumping on bellas bed when everything went black and I heard Bella Scream….

What will happen next on "Out Playing The Player" find out after we get the reviews we need!!!!!]

Please I BEG U!!!! Review!!!!!!!


	13. Hey! and camo giant

*There is a little teaser at the end!*

Hi people who are reading this…

Its me KC and I am about to tell y'all why I haven't updated in over a year…..

School is crazy! I was in 9th when I last updated and now 11th time flys

I was going through a lot of drama (bleh!) but that's not really an excuse! (I really hate high school)

my coauthor is taking all AP classes and hasn't been able to work on anything

I'm gonna tell y'all the honest truth cause I love everyone of yall ….. I just forgot

I have no other excuse

Anyway to make it up to everyone I decided to post a teaser and also I NEED A NEW CO-AUTHOR!

SO the last time I posted we gave yall a preview and im going to add a little bit more (don't get fussy its 3 in the morning as I write this!)

Edward POV

"Did you send it?" James asked me anxiously. I looked over at him and rolledmy eyes. We were hangin' out in my apartment. Playin' Xbox 360 and talkin'.

"Yea. I sent it to her." I said. He smiled.

"Do you think she'll respond?" He asked.

"Uhh... how am I supposed to know? I'm not goin' to call her and ask her if she's goin' to respond or not." I said annoyed.

"Shut up, Edward. You're close to her, so I thought you'd know if she would or not." James said.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we're not _**that**_ close." I said getting angry.

"Did you just say burst your bubble? Don't only girls say that?" James laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Ooh I'm soo scared." James said sarcastically.

"Whatever, James." I said not looking at him.

"Yo, Cullen. Are you up for a little game?" James asked with a mysterious(spelled right?) look in his eye. James and I have always been in competition If something isn't a game, we turn it into one somehow. The truth is that I couldn't stand any of James' ideas or stupidness. He could honestly make a monkey look smart.

"I'm in." I said without missing a beat. I couldn't stand to lose anything or let a game or bet pass me bye.

"Great. Here's how it's goin' to work..." James started.

Bella POV

What. The. Hell? Just as I was about to respond, Alice popped into the room.

" Hey! Whats with that look on your face, I don't like it! Smile!" Alice said as she started jumping on my bed. I'm going to kill Emmett for giving her coffee! Like that girl needs caffeine and sugar!

Alice POV

I was Jumping on bellas bed when everything went black and I heard Bella Scream….

*Back to Bella*

"EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT ON GODS GREEN EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screamed at my idiotic brother who was dressed fully in camo and climbing in through my tiny window.

After getting hit in the head by Mr. Fuzzles (The guard teddy bear) he managed to shimmy through the window.

"Simmer down tatter tot! Jasper and I were out hunting and I forgot my key! Now how did you get Alice to fall asleep! She is like a vampire she never sleeps! And why is there a crack in the ceiling!" The big dummy asked

I was about to answer all the giants questions when something shattered in what sounded like the kitchen…

"Bella keep your little behind in this room! After I leave lock the door and don't make a sound!"

"Emmett!" I whisper yelled but he was already out the door

The next thing I heard was my Big brother's booming voice screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND HOW DID YOU GET IN!"

BUM BUM BUM!

So yea I know that kinda sucked! Its hard to write something you originally wrote with somebody alone so REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED IDEAS! AND PLEASE PM IF YOU ARE INTRESTED IN HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY! And as always if you review I will try to get the chapters out as fast as my little fingers can type!

Love,

KEC7


	14. I Will Make Y'all A Deal

Hey ive been checking to see if anybody is even reading this story! Needless to say I am speechless! But I have barely any reviews which ill make a deal you review and anonymous are welcome, tell me if you love it, hate it, if I should just give up or I should just go jump off a cliff its that terrible tell me something! I have the next chapter almost finished if I get reviews I WILL post it today!

Thanks

KC


	15. GAME ON!

I know what y'all are thinking….. I actually updated! And I decided I will not give any excuses cause there is no excuse for my lack of updating. I'm a terrible writer BUT I have been reading a lot of y'alls stories. ALSO real life has gotten in the way but with that distraction I have been inspired and even got first had experience with a real life wanna be player! Well actually more than one but lets not get into that….. anyway I would love to thank those who reviewed and also the one's that either favorited, alerted, and stuck with the story. So now I am proud to shut up and give you chapter 14.

*PS* I know my spelling and grammar isn't perfect but I'm doing my best to get this chapter out so try to overlook it please*

**Previously on OPTP…..**

The next thing I heard was my Big brother's booming voice screaming "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND HOW DID YOU GET IN!"

EMPOV

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AND HOW DID YOU GET IN!" I screamed at my giggling like a school girl brother who was currently laying on the floor looking at the ceiling with a broken beer bottle sticking out of the lucky charms box and beer surrounding him along with the lucky charms.

"I was just trying to catch the (hiccup) leprechaun and the little mofo (*giggle*) kicked my beer and it went all over the floor so I broked the bottle to cut him but than he jumped back onto the cereal box so I stabbed the box… (*more giggleing*) I got that little leprechaun….. and I stole his lucky charms!" Jasper slurred out.

"Jasper what the heck have you been doing…. Well besides drinking? Are you smoking crack? Riding the white pony? Seeing Lucy in the sky with diamonds? Smoking weed? Wait! Don't Inhale that stuff Jasper! Never claim you inhaled! (Incase you weren't around in the 90s president Clinton was asked if he ever did weed and he basically said that he tried it but didn't inhale and said he didn't like it.) I mean ever since Rose left you have been different and we have a drug test coming up remember! God you are screwing yourself over!" ok when did I become the responsible one?

"F*** you man! F*** YOU!" Jasper screamed at me

"Ok that is it! After I get back from calming bella down, I'm calling rose and telling her what is going on with you! She is only in Italy for two weeks for god's sake! She didn't leave your behind!" well that sobered him up really fast.

BPOV

How do I respond to that txt? Should I even respond? These are the questions I keep thinking. I mean this is Edward….. I want to believe him but I know I can't. Ha I got it I should respond with something snappy. Since he said he didn't like me flirting with anything with a thing between their legs maybe I should send him I may actually listen to him if he doesn't knock boots with anything in a skirt. I mean he would most like try to go at it with a vacuum cleaner or something.

At this exact moment I decided that now is the time to beat the player at his own game.

GAME ON EDWARD, GAME ON!

Yes I know its short but I want to test the waters since its been so long that I have been in the writing pool. You all are amazing and I HAVE to know what y'all think. I'm writing the new chapter and I will try to get it out ASAP (pinky promise)

LOVE KEC7


	16. SOOOOO

Hi peoples… Just an authors note…. DON'T SHOOT!

So I know I have been MIA for a little while…. But its senior year and sooooo crazy! I've been writing paper when I want to be writing my stories! SO hopefully I will get some free time soon so I can sit down and write and than update! Feel free to PM me if you ever have any questions or suggestions about my stories…. I don't bite….hard :D

Forget you:

So I got a review saying that bella was a little hard to follow cause she is really random in this story. She also says what she is thinking, without realizing it. I actually kinda gave her my personality almost and I write what comes to my mind. Im not kidding… I wrote a 5 page paper that was basically a long rant about something to do with parents. I will try to work on it but for this story I think it almost works….. And let me know if you have any ideas cause im not just writing this for my own personal pleasure… even though I do like that I get to play with Emmett…. ;)

Also thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your favorites… I'm really gonna try to get the chapters going again!

Love ya,

Katie

OPTP

So I got stuck and as I said in the Forget you note… I haven't had time! I need help but nobody seems to want to help with this story so please give me a little slack. I will try my hardest to get new chapters out ASAP.

Love ya,

Katie


End file.
